cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Shanye
'''Shanye '''is one of the main antagonists (alongside Rat Poison and Caroline) in the feature film, ''Alien Espionage. ''Shanye is notoriously envious of Jalen and Marco for being the most popular students in the school. To get the best of his rivals, Shanye teams up with the Rattus general, Poison to eradicate the human race and all the other planets that inhabit intelligent lifeforms. Background Shanye was the most popular student in the school because of his status as a straight A student and a top athlete. He also had a girlfriend named Karina. However, when Jalen and Marco came into the school, Shanye's popularity was overtaken. Jalen bested him in sports and class and Marco bested him in inventing. A rivalry was sparked between the two brothers and Shanye wished to get the best of them and regain his popular status. Sometime during his school year, Shanye's relationship with Karina and ended and she began to date Jalen, which further enraged Shanye to deliberately harm Jalen and Marco. Personality Shanye is a jealous young man who is very resentful towards Jalen and Marco. The title as the top athlete and straight A student went to Shanye's head. This title gave Shanye, an inflated ego and determination to remain as the most popular student in the school. He was willing to go to great lengths to secure his reputation across the school. When Jalen and Marco enrolled into the high school, Shanye instantly grew jealous of the Montgomery brothers and scornfully tortured for the sheer joy of it. He tends to use sugary phrases such as "sweetie" and "babe" in a condescending manner towards every girl in the school, indicating how vain and narcissistic, Shanye is. Throughout the film, Shanye's motives began to change. Going from a rivalrous student to a remorseless henchman and finally to a sadistic criminal mastermind. Knowing how he can do actual harm to his rivals by teaming with an alien general, Shanye immediately took the offer and as the film progressed, Shanye began to descend into psychopathic madness that lead to his defeat. Shanye has proven himself to be a dangerous and destructive villain as he tried so many attempts to kill Jalen and Jayhaf, wanted to extort Karina into his plan and assisted Poison with murdering Dave and Robbie. Shanye also proves to be highly intelligent and skillfully manipulative. He was able to manipulate as well as escalate Caroline's rage against Jayhaf and use it against him. By the climax of the film, Shanye's bitterness towards the Montgomery brothers was finally expressed through abusive actions and desire to deliberately harm or even kill them. Physical appearance As a teenager and athlete, Shanye has a tall and muscular build, black hair and glasses. At school, Shanye simply wore a black shirt and pants. Powers and abilities * '''Skilled Inventor: '''Next to his rival, Marco, Shanye was shown to be an exceptionally master inventor and was able to create new technology for his boss, Poison to use for his plans to eradicate the planet. * '''Marksmanship: '''Despite not having any experience with a weapon, Shanye was shown to have the best shot in the army. * '''Chemist: '''Although it wasn't seen, Shanye was incredibly skilled when it came to use chemicals. Appearances Alien Espionage Shanye is introduced at the International Science Fair as one of the top 3 scientists. However, much to his chagrin, Marco wins the award. He coldly insults Marco's invention and Jalen replies by saying that Shanye should invent something that would help someone and not hurt anyone. Shanye angrily leaves the science fair while vowing vengeance against the Montgomery brothers. Later the following night, Shanye is encountered by Shawn (who is actually Poison in disguise). He overheard Shanye's mumbling and wish to get even with Jalen and Marco. He showed Shanye, his alien spaceship. He was immediately amazed by the technology and planned to utilize it in order to summon a fleet of aliens. But first, in order to do that, they must take down the security system of the Alien Espionage agency. Before making that attempt, they have to hire a group of gangsters who will serve as their henchmen. The next morning, in a dark alley, Shanye and Poison encountered Big D and his thugs. Since Big D refused to step down from his position as leader, the two fought and when Big D was kicked to the ground, Poison killed him by biting him with his venomous teeth. Just then, Poison immediately takes control of the thugs. They journey over to the Florida Dam System and take control of it after killing two of the workers. For the distraction, Shanye created a chemical that can turn the entire water supply into green, acidic slime. This prompts, the agency's boss, Jim to send Jalen and Jayhaf over to the dam to investigate. Shanye spots them and immediately pulls the lever, causing the pressure to rise and break down, causing the corrosive slime to rapidly flow to the entrance of the forest. By using the technology of the spy car designed by Marco, Jalen and Jayhaf are able to stop the slime wave by turning into hardened powder. Angered by his failure, Shanye attempted to shoot down, the agents only to be calmly stopped by Poison who tells the latter that he'll get that opportunity very soon. Later that night, Poison spotted two alien ambassadors leaving their business for the night. Poison shoots them down with the specially-made poison dart from Shanye. They report back to their lair. Meanwhile, Dave and Robbie succumbed to their injuries and died, prompting Jalen and Jayhaf to go and find the murderer responsible. Poison and Shanye were holding a meeting in the GILT night club and discussed their plan to sneak inside the AE agency by using a femme fatale. Shanye smugly suggesting using Karina as leverage. Unbeknownst to Shanye, Jalen overheard Shanye's plan and told him that he wasn't going to get away with it. Just then, a battle is initiated and it was Jalen against Shanye in this battle. Rondellus and Gordon, two guards from the planet, Rattus join the fight. During the battle, Jalen and Jayhaf generate a cataclysmic explosion that killed the thugs and supposedly the alien and Shanye. However, Shanye and Poison survived the explosion but discovered their army was dead. Just then, Shanye is given a idea of who to use for a femme fatale. At a small house in the forest, Caroline's father was killed by an army of Martians, leaving Caroline orphaned, devastated and angry at Jayhaf for not keeping his promise. Shanye comforts Caroline over her father's death and manipulates him into joining the alien army, so she can get even with Jayhaf. The next day, Caroline successfully infiltrates the AE agency while seducing the gullible guards. Shanye then disables the security systems and they are able to go forth with the rest of their plan. But first, they had to get Jalen and Jayhaf off of Earth. Caroline then calls Jayhaf and tells him that the alien is on a barren planet. The agents travel to the planet and eventually discover Caroline's true colors. She betrays the agents and reveals herself as Shanye's new girlfriend. They leave the planet and proceed with the rest of the planet. At the Florida Planetarium, Poison gives his announcement to the Rattus Army but it is interrupted by Jalen (who escaped the barren planet with help from Marco). Another battle with the Earthlings between the Rats. The final battle was with Jalen against Shanye. Luckily, by using another explosive, it blasts Shanye away and knocks him out unconscious. Although it wasn't seen, Shanye was arrested for his crimes alongside Caroline. Category:Article of the week Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Villains Category:Alien Espionage characters Category:Henchmen Category:Wooten Villains Category:Scientists Category:Main antagonists Category:Inventors Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:African-American characters Category:Lovers Category:Students Category:Animated characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Martial Artists Category:School villains